


deuteronomy 6:15

by 55anon (Anon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: King James Version, M/M, Pastiche, Prophecy, The Winchester Gospels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/55anon
Summary: "lest the anger of the lord thy god be kindled against thee, and destroy thee from off the face of the earth"





	deuteronomy 6:15

**Author's Note:**

> have to get back into writing somehow. might as well be this.

 

* * *

 

 

_Please_

 

* * *

 

Before her pyre, her father tore his hair and sank to his knees upon her ashes.

He wept bitterly for her, and remembered Cas.

 

* * *

 

_For the vision is yet for an appointed time, but at the end it shall speak, and not lie: though it tarry, wait for it; because it will surely come, it will not tarry._

Habakkuk 2:3

 

* * *

 

As the year passed it  _was_ as the lord promised him.  All those grieved by him and Sam were joyously reunited.  Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Charlie, Jess, Kevin, Rufus, Eileen, Adam, Kelly, his mother Mary, his friend Benny, the demon Crowley and the archangel Gabriel.

With each new life returned by god they feasted for three days and three nights in the bounty of apple pie, burgers, and salad.  Their hearts sang with the joy of planning for a bright future together.

Dean married a hunter named Sarah and begat three children.  The first _was_ named Adel, for Sarah said 'she is righteous.'  The second _was_ named Dylan, for Sarah said 'he flows in the tide.'  The youngest among them _was_ named Sophia, for Sarah said 'she is our wisdom.'

Adel, Dylan, and Sophia were beloved of their mother and father, but Dean loved Sophia above the others. Adel became a fierce warrior who fought with the burning fire of the lord. She was her mother's joy in victory and deepest companion in darkness.

Sarah gave unto Adel her father Christopher's armor and her mother Lauren's sword, saying 'these did guard the life of your mother's mother and your mother's father. Let righteousness guide your hand until the end of your days.'

Dylan inherited the prophet's mantle and spent his days in the houses of learning. Dean gave unto him his father John's Book of Days, saying 'this was written by your father's father, containing his life's knowledge. Read from it and listen not to the ravings of a bastard god.'

Sarah gave unto him a coat of many colors, saying 'these did bless your mother's brother with serenity of heart. Fear not the visions of the lord, for I will always hold you.' Dylan carried the words in his heart and counseled all hunters in wisdom until the end of his days.

But unto Sophia Dean gave an angel's feather and an angel's sword, murmuring a blessing over her softly. She took the feather and sword from her father, who said 'this is your father's heart, given to me by an angel who defied fate. It will keep you from the wrath of god, whose altar eats all lives who love.'

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Chuck said.  "I'm so sorry."

Dean heard not and spoke not.  He went back to the bunker.

 

* * *

 

Sophia, a young girl of fourteen, said unto them, 'I dreamed there was a vast blue ocean of light which flew among the stars. Its wings were dark as shadow and its song pierced all souls.

It descended into a fiery pit of crying and gnashing of teeth. It searched among the impure souls until it found one bright and righteous. The light reached with its wings to grip it tight and raise it from perdition. The heavenly host rejoiced in singing and the demonic shades shrieked in madness.

And the soul _was_ afraid, but the light said unto it, 'Fear not, for I am an angel of the lord. Thy soul hast suffered grievously and I will give thee rest.' The soul was comforted listening to the angel's song.'

The second night, Sophia had another dream and said unto them, 'I dreamed there was an angel who once proudly bore the lord’s shield, lying upon the earth with ashen wings.

I saw in the beginning the archangels created. I saw the ranks of seraphim, cherubim, malakhim, and guardians take form. The youngest angel among them was shaped by the lord with the last of eternal grace and the first of immortal soul.

But in my dream, the angel lay still. Its vessel remained without the light of grace and none of the host claimed to know it. A man stood beside the angel and wept with bitter anguish in his heart.

He sat by the body for three days and three nights.  On the fourth night, he anointed the body with frankincense and myrrh.  He wrapped the body in white cloth and readied a great pyre.  On the fifth night, he laid the body on the altar and burned it to dull embers.

And when he left he said a prayer unto the lord, but the lord did not hear him.

Then came a prophet of the lord who said unto him, 'The lord spoke to me in a whiskey dream. God hath heard thy prayers and grants thee thy answer.'

Adel and Dylan heard their sister's dreams and grew sore afraid.  Dylan knew of Castiel, and bid Adel join him to ward her mind of dreams.  They told not their father, but Dean found out their fears.  He asked the angel Gabriel and the demon Crowley to bestow their protection on Sophia and they _did_ agree.

So it came to pass that on the third night, Sophia remembered not her dream.

 

* * *

 

_cas    castiel    i know you can hear me    cas    it's me    i need you    cas_

 

* * *

 

The lord said unto him,

‘Thy soul _is_ good and thou art righteous.  Thou hast suffered as Job did suffer, who lost his sons and daughters to prove his faith to me.  Thy soul crieth out against the death of my beloved seraph.  Thy spirit is rootless without Castiel's bond.

For thee, my child broke with the angels of heaven and the demons of hell. Castiel followed thee through all lands of abomination and walked at thy side. Thy soul they did shield from horror of hell.  Thy heart they did keep from the monsters of thy world.  Thy beauty they did cherish above all light and grace.

For thee, Castiel devoured souls, grace, Morningstar.  The host desecrated my child in mind, tore the boundless memory, spat and sullied in every way.  Every crucible of corruption, every test of loss did they endure for thee.  For love of they tasted the bitterness of pain, grieved in desperate anguish, and was forsaken.

Yet my beloved seraph always returned to thee.  Their grace suffused with joy when blessed with thy gaze.  It glowed in the rare kindness of thy smile and marveled at each touch.  Despite all violation, all torture, each death and rending, their love never faded.  Castiel's love burned purer than all the galaxies I have created.

I brought my child back from darkness again and again that there might be a chance to see that love returned.  I tested their love with a brutality and wrath inconceivable to mortal kind.  The love never failed.'

I tested Castiel, and I tested thee.

For this, thou feelest the lord thy god must pay thee recompense.  Thou believest I owe thee a debt for visiting suffering upon thee and those thou lovest.  Thou layest the blame at my feet for thy blindness.

Thou didst lay to waste the time thou hadst with the angel.  Thou didst twist my child's love to a hopeless death.  Thou didst come to see thy love for my child after love transformed to reckless sacrifice, until the only expression of devotion thou wouldst accept was my child's grace crushed upon thy altar.

Thou sayest I am a cruel god.  But thou art a merciless man, wrought in _my_ image.

Divine love is a terrible thing, Dean.  Castiel always knew this.'

you sick bastard

 

* * *

 

Adel, Dylan, and Sophia hunted the earth for monsters as their family had before them. Their names were known among the righteous and the just. They remained pure in heart and steadfast in purpose.

Then Sophia fell from grace, and fell in love.

The lord heard not their prayers.

 

* * *

 

My children– Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel– have all sought my favor and were jealous for my benediction.  I favored my youngest above the archangels and the multitude of the angelic host, just as I favored Abel above Cain; Isaac above Ishmael; Jacob above Esau; Joseph above his eleven brothers; Moses above Aaron and Miriam; David above his seven brothers.

Yet the favor of the lord _is_ fearsome, for I am a jealous god. Suffering is visited upon the lord’s beloved. For Cain did slay Abel; Esau did hunt Jacob; and Joseph was sold into slavery.

Thou didst deny my child thy love. Thou didst make them the angel of solitude and sorrow in being and in name. Yet in all their days of living with thee, they asked for nothing but thy happiness.

I will honor my child’s last wish.  I will give thee everything thou believest thou art owed.  I have brought back from death all those beloved by thee. I will give thee peace and home.  I will give thee comfort and prosperity.  I will restore thy monstrous equilibrium and assure that none will seek to destroy thy world again.  I will heal thy body and banish all thy nightmares.

This I do for my youngest child, whom I have loved above all others.

But–

Before I was a merciful god, I was a vengeful god.  Thou wilt never know what it is my child endured on thy behalf. They would not have wanted thee to face it.

Instead, thou wilt come to know my sorrow.  Thou wilt know my grief.  Thou wilt be blessed with three beautiful children, but thy youngest– the light of thy life, thy heart of hearts, thy anchor in times of darkness and despair– will fall in love.  That love will be awesome to behold, and it will cost thy child everything.

In this I will not be moved.  No matter what thou doest, no matter what thou sayest, I will not hear thy prayers.

Thou wilt live with that grief until the end of thy days, as I now must live with mine.

Verily, verily, I say unto thee, 'To me belongeth vengeance and recompense; thy foot shall slide in due time: for the day of thy calamity is at hand, and the things that shall come upon thee make haste.

For verily, verily, I say unto thee, 'Vengeance is mine; I will repay.'

 

* * *

 

_youre gonna bring'em all back cause after everything that you've done you owe us you sonuvabitch. so you get your ass down and you make this right- right here- right now_

 

 

 


End file.
